


GROW UP

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: GROW UP [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drug Use, F/M, Heavy Angst, Parent Death, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "You fell down, it's alright, I'll pick you up. Did you worry a lot? No no no, it's your first time. That's ok, everyone does that. That's how it is, even adults made mistakes. Practiced and grew when they were our age. There's still so many firsts for us. It's alright, we just need to go through it and grow, don't cry.""If you fall back a little, just rest. You're doing fine, when things are hard. I'll run with you, don't worry. Get up and roll up your sleeves, don't give up.""You're doing fine. You're doing fine. Have strength, just endure a little more. I'll be next to you. You're doing fine. You're doing fine. You gotta take your time, you can do it. You can do just fine."After, Kim Jana's house burned down, with her parent's inside of it, she had to grow up really fast, and bottle up all her emotions, and push everyone away... including her boyfriend Minho."We're all gonna have to grow up someday." - Kim Jana"I didn't want that day to come so soon." - Lee Minho





	1. 1: You fell down, it's alright, I'll pick you up

****

****

 

**1: You fell down, it’s alright, I’ll pick you up**

 

**Jana's P.O.V**

 

**3 year's before**

 

**I was sitting in my room with my boyfriend, Minho, and he was busy working on his homework, and he looked so cute as he he didn't understand the question.**

**"You know you could help me out here." Minho told me and I laughed**

**"I know, it's just funny to see you so frustrated." I say to him and he glares at me and I laugh again**

**"Why the hell, do you have to be the smartest person ever and turn in everything the day we get it?" He asked me pouting and I giggle and I grab on to his face and I bring his face close to mine, so our foreheads were touching**

**"I was raised with strict parents who say I have to do all of the work, and not to date anybody, I'm surprised that they accepted you being my boyfriend." I say to him and he pouted again and I smile and I kiss the tip of his nose "Don't be so sulky." I say to him**

**"Kinda hard when I have a girlfriend who is smarter than me." He says to me and I sigh and I moved away from him**

**"Okay, how about this: If I help you, with the homework, will you stop sulking?" I ask him and he nods and I laughed, and I grabbed my math book from my backpack and I sat in front of him, and I looked at the problem he was stuck on, and I started to help him.**

 

**2 hours later:**

 

**I finally got done helping Minho with his homework, and he's still sulking… probably must be tired. I'm still pretty surprised by how my parents accepted Minho being my boyfriend, but I've been friends with Minho since I was very young, so maybe that is why… but still friend or not, my parents wouldn't accept. I've been dating Minho for about 2 years now, and it has been the best two years of my life. I was putting my books back into my backpack, and once I get my bag zipped up, and I layed down on my bed, Minho just climbed on top of me and laid his head on my chest… was it this he wanted? Minho has this habit of climbing/laying on me and our friends… our friends don't really like it but I don't really mind it. I always like his clingy side**

**"Is this why you were still sulking?" I ask him and he nods and I smile, as I run my fingers through his hair "You know you can't keep doing this." I say and he sighs**

**"I know." He says and that makes me kinda sad**

**“Minho, we’re gonna have to grow up sometime.” I say to him and he sighs**

**“I really don’t wanna grow up,” He says and I sighed, I don’t wanna grow up either, but we’re gonna have to do it someday. It was silent for a couple of minutes, until Minho had spoken up again “We should probably meet up with the others.” He continued and I hummed, and Minho had moved away from me and got up, and I did the same thing and I grabbed my jacket since it was getting pretty cold in January. I grab onto Minho's hand and he intertwined our fingers together and we walked downstairs to see my parents making dinner 'Shit, forgot about dinner.' I thought**

**"Mom, Dad, me and Minho are gonna be with Jisung and Woojin, we'll be back in time for dinner." I say and they both nod and me and Minho walk out of the house and we went up to meet up with Woojin, Jisung, and the others.**

 

**1 hour later:**

 

**Me and Jisung, were just cracking jokes left and right, and laughing so hard, because our jokes were about our friends.**

**"Guys can you please stop making fun of us?" Felix asked, his deep voice scaring both of us**

**"Who can we make fun of then? Can't make fun of Minho, he'll kick our ass." Jisung says and I chuckled**

**"I make fun of Minho all the time, and he doesn't do anything to me." I say**

**"Well, it's cause you're his girlfriend." Chan says to me and I laughed**

**"No, it's just she's so cute when she does it." Minho says leaving me flustered**

**"Aww, she's flustered." Seungmin says while pinching my cheeks, and I slapped his hands away**

**"Aww, so cute." Changbin says and I groan**

**"Jana, is adorable." Jeongin says and I roll my eyes, great Minho had to say something. I picked up my phone and I saw I had a text from my mom and she had texted me like 20 minutes ago**

**"Shit, I totally forgot that mom was cooking dinner!" I exclaim**

**"Crap, Jana, we need to go." Minho says and we get up and we ran out of the cafe we were in, and the rest of the boys were following us.**

 

**15 minutes later:**

 

**We were about 5 minutes away from my house and I heard sirens ring and I saw an ambulance and fire trucks go past us and I was pretty confused on what was happening so me and the boys start to walk faster and I saw smoke coming up to the sky, and it was in my neighborhood, probably one of my neighbors house caught on fire, so I didn't pay much attention to it**

**"Jana, is that your house?" I hear Hyunjin ask me and I saw the flames coming from inside of the window, as the firefighters were trying to put it out**

**"Oh my god," I say and I start to run to it but police officers stopped me**

**"Miss, step back." He says to me and I tried to push past him**

**"My parents are in there!" I yell, as I still tried to push past him but I felt myself being pulled back and I look over and it was Minho and Jisung pulling me back**

**"Jana, your parents are gonna be fine." Jeongin told me and I sigh as I felt the tears well up in my eyes. When the firefighters finally put the fire out, some paramedics went in, to look for my parents but what I heard just broke my heart**

**"There are currently no survivors in the house, 2 casualties." The guy says from the walkie-talkie, the tears that were welled up finally left my eyes and I felt my knees start to shake, and I collapsed on the ground and I start to sob, and I felt arms wrap around me and I knew it was Minho just by the touch**

**"Mom! Dad!" I cry out and I felt tears fall on my neck indicating that Minho was crying too… what am I gonna do now?**

 

**Present Time**

 

**I was blowing a puff of my cigarette as I wait for Minho, to hurry up with his and mine's lunch… yes me and Minho are still dating but it's not really the same as it was before my parents both died.**

**"Took you long enough." I say coldly to him as he held up two trays full of food**

**"Well, I can only go so fast." He says and I scoff**

**"Whatever, you're here now." I say and I took the tray from him, and I started to eat, as I throw my cigarette at the green grass**

**"So, I passed my math test." Minho says trying to break the tension but it's not gonna work**

**"Okay, what did you get?" I ask him with a bored tone**

**"82% so a B." He says to me and I nodded not really caring as I was eating my noodles "Jana, can you at least pay attention to me?" He asked me and I sighed**

**"Minho, can I just eat my food in peace?" I ask him and he gives me this hurt look but he nodded anyway and he started to eat as well as me… god can he just leave me alone sometimes?**

 

**A/N**

 

**Here's chapter 1 of my new fanfic!!!**

**I grew to have a major love for Lee Minho of Stray Kids so I decided to why not write a fanfic about him 😂😂😂**

******{RAELEE}**


	2. 2: Did you worry a lot?

 

**2: Did you worry a lot?**

**Jana’s P.O.V**

**I was walking with Jisung and my other friends Jae and Brian, and I find it weird that Brian and Jisung look exactly like each other, sometimes I really can't tell them apart, but anyway, me and the three boys are walking to our 4th period class, which was English, and I was so bored with that class… maybe because I'm in a lower level, and should be in AP classes, but the school doesn't want to "stress me out because of my parents death" Bullshit, it happened three year's ago, and the school is still treating me like a nut case, because of my breakdown three year's ago.**

**Flashback:**

**It's been 3 weeks since my parents death, and I haven't cried at all, since that day, and Minho is really worried for me, but he just needs to understand that I'm fine… am I fine? Honestly, I really don't know if I'm fine or not. But, fine or not, I'm gonna be okay.**

**"Hey, Jana." Jeongin greets and I force my smile, but Jeongin doesn't notice it, thank god "So, you ready for that massive English test we have to do, today?" He asked me and I groan… I haven't studied for that stupid test, which is weird, because I always study for tests. I wasn't in the mood for studying.**

**"I actually didn't study for it." I say and Jeongin widens his eyes**

**"Why didn't you study with Minho, cause he even studied for it." Jeongin told me and I sighed and shrugged**

**"You would think studying will take my mind off of it, but it didn't, Innie." I say calling Jeongin by his nickname and he put his arm around me and that made me feel a little better. Jeongin, is literally my best friend, we have a lot of things in common, we're birthday twins, and he always listens to my problems.**

**"I believe you will do well on this test." Jeongin told me and I smile and nodded, and I took a deep breath and I started to walk to the classroom with Jeongin. I can do this test.**

**\--------------------------**

**I can't do this test. This test is like the devil. These questions are so difficult, I should've studied for this. We have 10 minutes left to go, and there is 40 questions and I'm only on question 24, I never gonna finish this test. As I was looking at question 25, I felt my eyes start to droop, my heart start to pound, my knees start to shake along with my hands, my eyes burned with tears and my breathing start to get irregular. Oh god, this can't happen now. I look over to see everyone working on the test, and then I see Hyunjin look over at me, and he widened his eyes, as I felt beads of sweat roll down my face 'I need to get out of here!' I thought, so I stood up from my spot, which the chair made a screeching sound as I pushed it back, and Mrs Kang looked up at me**

**"Miss, Kim please sit down, until the test is over, you know the rules." She says and I then felt myself start to hyperventilate "Jana, are you okay?" She asked and I saw everyone looking at me, 'I need to get out of here.' I thought and I start walking away from my seat, ignoring the calls from my teacher, and I just ran out of the classroom, and I kept running until I was right in the middle of the school and I collapsed to my knees and I started to sob right there in the middle of school building**

**"Jana, hey, it's okay." I heard Minho say as he back hugged me and I just keep shaking and sobbing into his arms**

**"Is she gonna be okay?" Someone whispered**

**"I think she's finally lost it." Another one whispered**

**"G-get m-me o-out of h-here." I tell Minho with a stutter and I felt him nod on my shoulder, and he pulled me off the ground, and my legs were shaking the whole time, and I see Chan give Minho my stuff, and I look over to see everyone looking at me**

**"Hey, everyone go mind your own business this doesn't concern you!" Changbin yells and everyone started running back to their classes and Minho and the others lead me to my safe place… well that was embarrassing.**

**Flashback over:**

**"This class is boring as hell." Seungmin says and I snicker**

**"You could've switched out in the beginning of the year Seungmin." I say and he groans**

**"I know, but I wanted to be with my friends." He says and he then put his head on the table and I laughed at his misery and Woojin looked at me weirdly**

**"What?" I ask him**

**"It's just you laughed." He says and I was confused as well**

**"So?" I ask him**

**"It's been a while since you laughed." Changbin says what Woojin was gonna say and I sighed**

**"I laugh all the time, I don't know what you're talking about." I say to them, and I then heard my phone buzz and I grab it and it was a text from Minho and I sighed and I look at the text**

**'Minnie💖: Hey Jan, you still up for the picnic today? I know you have a lot of homework to do, but I just wanted to know.' Why couldn't he ask me this at home? Yeah for the last 3 year's I've been living with Minho, because I didn't have any other family to live with, so I chose Minho as my option. I sigh as I look at the text again, might as well reply to it.**

**'Jan: idk maybe, I'm still thinking about it.' I text back and he then he sent me a picture of him with Hyunjin and Felix and it was pretty cute, if you think about it**

**Minnie💖:** **  
**

     

**Okay well text us when you wanna go, love you ❤❤**

**It makes me happy and kinda sad that he stills texts me and says 'I love you' because** **I've** **actually stopped saying it like 2** **year's** **ago. I close my phone and I sighed**

**"What's wrong with you?" Changbin asked me and I shook my head**

**"It's nothing." I say blankly and I started to do my book work again.**

**\--------------------------**

**I decided to go to the picnic, because it has actually been a while since we've all hung out together… I mean we're still friends… but I feel like my parents death had tore us apart a little. I had ran up to the boys, a little out of breath because I don't have any fitness skill at all**

**"Jana, did you run all the way here?" Chan asked me and I took a deep breath in and out**

**"Yeah, as you know I don't have a car." I say, and I look over at Minho and he was holding a, pillow and he was just staring at me, completely spaced out "Minho, you know I hate when people stare at me, especially you, so stop staring at me" I say to him and he nodded as he shoulders slumped down and it made me kinda feel bad, but I'm not really in the mood these days, so my emotions are bitchy. I sat down next to Minho and Jisung and grabbed a bucket of noodles**

**"Jana, what are you gonna do after you graduate?" Felix asked me and I shrug as I began to eat my noodles**

**"I don't know, maybe become a writer, I have no idea." I say to him, my book full of my written stuff got destroyed in the fire, so it's been hard to write stuff now, cause that is all I can think about.**

**"Oh, well whatever you decide to do, we'll support you." Chan says and I nodded softly, not really smiling because I really didn't like smiling anymore… got nothing to smile for anymore. I feel Minho's arm wrap around me and I tense up, because I really haven't felt his touch in a couple of year's. Can you even call us boyfriend and girlfriend? I would call it as a no.**

**"Minho, I'm hot, can you please take your arm off me?" I ask him and he sighed and took his arm off me and I continue to eat**

**"Are you guys okay?" Jeongin asked both me and Minho and we both look at each other and back to Jeongin**

**"Yeah, why?" I ask him**

**"Because you guys have been acting weird for the past two year's and we didn't want to say anything but what the hell is wrong with you two?" Jisung says and I sighed**

**"There is nothing going on." I say**

**"But-" Woojin starts until I yell**

**"There is nothing going on, stop worrying about it!" And everyone was pretty shocked on how my tone was put out, so I just I got up and I started walking in a different direction so I can cool off cause I sure as hell need it.**

**\--------------------------**

**Me and Minho finally walked in the house as we were really silent… that's how it always is… silent.**

**"Okay, Jana, I'm sick of this." Minho says and I turn around to face him**

**"Sick of what, Minho? Sick of what?" I ask him**

**"This! Your attitude towards me, towards everyone, you treat everyone like crap, including yourself, I get that your parents died and your upset, but holy god, Jana you need to move on, because I can't take this anymore!" He yells and I was shocked because Minho has never yelled at me before, he probably wants to break up, because that was what he was implying**

**"So, you're suggesting we should break up?" I ask him keeping my tough exterior, and the rage in my voice**

**"Yeah, that is exactly what I'm saying, when you get your act together, come back to me, until then we're done." He says and I was shocked because I never thought he would actually break up with me.**

**"Well, that's gonna take a while, so have fun being single." I say and I ran up the stairs to my room and I have my back against the door, 'Holy crap did that just happen?' I thought**

**A/N**

**Shitty ending, shitty chapter, but anywho here ya go!!!**

**Here's chapter 2!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	3. 3: No, no, no, it's your first time. That's okay, everyone does that.

****

****

 

 

**3: No, no, no, it's your first time. That's okay, everyone does that.**

**Jana's P.O.V**

**I wake up from a jolt, and I had sweat rolling down my face, with tears also coming down my face... was it dream? I hope it was a dream. But something in my gut tells me that it wasn't a dream. I get out of my bed, grab some clothes, and I went to shower up.**

**\------—------------**

**I walk down the stairs and I see Minho eating breakfast and I sigh and I grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter**

**"Did you think about what you just did last night, or are you gonna continue with this attitude?" Minho asked as I took a bite of my apple, and I clench my eyes shut... so it wasn't a dream. I sigh and I look over at him**

**"What's it to you?" I ask him and I grabbed my backpack and I walked out the door, feeling my chest grow heavy as each step I take away from him.**

**\-----------------------**

**"Wait, you guys broke up?" Chan asked me as I was taking a hit of a cigarette with Jae and his boyfriend Brian and I nodded**

**"Yeah, I mean I never thought he would suggest it." I say as the smoke flew out of my mouth**

**"Yeah, me either, you guys were inseparable." Brian says and Jae hits him on the head "Ow! What was that for?" Brian asked Jae**

**"I think she knows that they were inseparable dumbass." Jae snaps**

**"You don't love me anymore." Brian sulked and I rolled my eyes 'He's so dramatic!' I thought**

**"Who said that?" Jae asked and I got annoyed**

**"Okay you two shut up." I say and they both shut up and I look over back at Chan and sighed "What should I do, Chan?" I ask him and Chan sighs**

**"I really don't know this time, Jan." He told me and I sigh and I took one more hit and I threw the cigarette on the ground, putting it out instantly**

**"So much for the help." I mutter and I walked away from them and I sigh to myself 'What could I possibly do with this situation?' I thought,**

**\----------------------**

**It was lunch and I was eating by myself since Minho and me broke up so he won't get me lunch anymore. I was busy eating and writing stuff down in my journal to see someone sit down front of me, and I look up to see Jungkook in front me smiling**

**"What do you want, Jungkook?" I ask and he sighs**

**"I heard you broke up with Minho, and I figured you would want to move on-" Jungkook says but I cut him off**

**"Jungkook, I would not date you if you were the last boy on earth." I say and he frowned, and I closed my notebook, grabbed my stuff and lunch and started to walk away from him so I can eat outside in the garden, since that is my safe place.**

**\------------------------**

**I was in my room working on some English homework on the computer, and I got really bored, and I minimized my homework, and I saw this window on my computer that was on my taskbar and it was titled 'Minnie and Jan forever💓💓' I knew it was probably something with me and Minho that was taken when my parents were still alive because my parents put this on my computer when I was 14 year's old, and kept updating it until they died. I was curious because I haven't looked at this in forever, so I double clicked on the tab and it opened and it was mostly videos of me and Minho but there were a few pictures of just Minho that I took of him**

**Jan:Always looking cute Minnie!!**

**Jan: Trying out photography, I think I did good**

**I smile as I saw the photos I took of Minho, and how his smile was, so big and genuine, until I had to go and fuck it up! I saw there was this video of Minho just laying on me and the title was 'When Jan talks bad about herself' and I actually had to click on it, because I was very curious on what the video was.**

**_Flashback:_ **

**_"God this camera quality sucks" I say as I was filming Minho who was reading a book, as I was complaining about the sucky ass camera quality_ **

**_"Well tell your mom to get you a new one." Minho says as he was smiling at me and I shook my head_ **

**_"Camera's cost a lot of money, you know that." I say and I then put the camera on me and I saw how ugly I was looking today "Ugh, I look awful today." I say to myself and I then feel a huge weight on me and I look down to see Minho just laying on me "Hey, what's the point of this?" I ask him_ **

**_"Never call yourself ugly, you're the most beautiful girl, I've ever laid my eyes on." He says and I smile 'God he's so cute.' I thought_ **

**_"Well, ain't the truth, but I'll take your word for it." I say and he rolled his eyes, and pressed his lips against mine_ **

**_"It is the truth." He says between kisses and I smile in the kiss_ **

**_"Oh my god, if we ever show this to anyone, they're gonna bully me for life." I say and he moved up a bit so he was fully in the shot_ **

**_"Okay, if anyone bullies my baby, you're gonna have to go through me." He says to no one and I giggle, at how he tried to be tough but failing at it, and I pressed my nose against the side of his cheek_ **

**_"You're so adorable." I say and he laughed, and I then turn the camera off_ **

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I smile softly as I watched the video and have all the memories come back into my mind. I clicked on another video and the title said 'Jan loving Minnie's cute smiles!!' I was then hit with a wave of hurt, because this was the last video we took, and it was on the day of my parents death**

**_FLASHBACK:_ **

**_"Jana, I swear please stop filming me while I cook dinner, before I whack you with this spatula." My mom jokes and I laugh, I love annoying my family with the filming_ **

**_"The filming is amazing, it's like a documentary." Dad says and I smile at him_ **

**_"Is she filming us for a reason?" Mom asked and I shook my head_ **

**_"Nah, just for my personal enjoyment." I say to her and she laughs sarcastically_ **

**_"Oh great." She says and I snicker "Jana, why don't you go film Minho, or your friends or something." Mom told me getting more annoyed and I sigh and I walked over to Minho and he was looking at me with a grin_ **

**_"Jana, wants a Minho smile." I say talking about myself in 3rd person and he shook his head "Please!" I whined and he found that adorable so he smiled and I yelled of how cute it was "Oh my god, so cute!" I exclaim as I wrap my arms around Minho, and he takes the camera from me, and he films himself, and he points the camera down at me and I look up and I smile, and I give Minho a quick kiss, and I snuggled back into his arms, and gave him a tight squeeze, and I knew Minho smiled again, because of how he was swaying me back and forth... what would I do without him?_ **

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I closed my laptop and I got up from my bed and I grab my jacket and I walked down the stairs, and I see Minho and this one girl talking and laughing with each other, and they stop when they saw me "I'm just gonna go now." I say and I walk out of the house, in sadness, and anger. I mean, we just broke up and he's already moving on? "Did he really want to break up with me that bad?" I ask myself and I sigh... whatever I mean we're no longer together, so he can do what he wants. But why does it hurt a little?**

**A/N**

**Kay, here's chapter 3!!!!!!!!**

**I swear these chapters will have no more flashbacks.... well at least for a little while!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS


End file.
